Craig es Eros y Apolo
by Lauti
Summary: Craig, un Adonis que se escapó del cielo y camina libremente por los pasillos de la preparatoria, encuentra a su Afrodita. Songfic inspirado en la canción: "Eros and Apollo" by Studio Killers.


**Un día que escuche esta canción, pensé en en Craig y Bebe, y pues eso. **

**Disclaimer: Canción - "Eros and Apollo" by Studio Killers. South Park © Trey Parker &amp; Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**

******Las demás letras e ideas de esta historia son mías. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos :) Nos leemos.******

* * *

_Yeah, with a boy like that is serious…_

Enciendo mi Ipod con los auriculares en mis oídos mientras camino rápidamente hacia el cole.

No puedo faltar porque ya he faltado varias veces a algunas de las clases, y aunque me propuse llegar a tiempo perdí el autobús porque me deje alcanzar de la noche al despertarme tarde, todo por quedarme trasnochando chateando con un chico x en el chatroulette hasta conseguir calentarle el rabo para desconectarme súbitamente y carcajearme de él hasta caer dormida.

Y es que es una obligación antes de salir de mi casa el tener que lidiar con mi ropa, cabello y maquillaje, etc… etc… Pues no me puedo permitir salir de cualquier manera. No yo. La fabulosa Bebe.

_There's a boy who is so wonderful._

Afortunadamente llego con poco retraso, dos horas no es mucho, ¿verdad?, justo en el cambio de clase. Por suerte… y de pie frente a mi casillero, me alcanza a llegar la bulla que asemeja un revoloteó de arpías, giro mi cabeza para ver de qué se trata y… virgen santa qué es lo que veo…

Un Adonis que se escapó del cielo y camina libremente por los pasillos de estas instalaciones, y claro, no falta la gente de buen corazón que quiere ayudarle a encontrar el camino de regreso a casa que pasa a través de sus pantaletas.

_That girls who see him cannot find back home._

Y es que lo siguen a todas partes. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan putas? Ósea, denle un respiro, el pobre chico es nuevo y ya le caen y se pelean por él como hienas rabiosas. Definitivamente no saben controlar sus hormonas. Pero a pesar de todo, no se le ve incomodo… ya estará acostumbrado me imagino, de hecho se muestra un tanto arrogante al caminar.

_And the gigolos run like spiders when he comes._

Para la muestra de un botón, ahí tienen al patético de mi ex novio, Clyde, ew, de solo pensar en su nombre me da una maluquera, se hace a un lado cuando él pasa. Que patético. Como sea, por otro lado, volviendo a lo que realmente importa, que imponente es este chico nuevo. Bastante genial.

_'Cause he is Eros and he's Apollo._

Naturalmente cautivante, al pasar junto a mí, me guiña el ojo como lo más normal del mundo, todo el mundo conoce sus propósitos. Pero yo sé cómo utilizar ese gesto a mi favor, fingiendo un completo desinterés me vuelvo hacia mi casillero, y efectivamente noto como se queda mirándome de reojo. ¡Bingo!... Al parecer compartiremos clases… ¡Doble bingo!...

Ahora lo puedo detallar mejor, resulta increíblemente alto y de contextura esbelta, su pelo medianamente largo que recae sobre sus hombros y más negro que el culo de Token. Facciones perfectas. De verdad parece caído del mismo olimpo. Merece estar en el número uno de nuestra lista de guapos.

_Girls, with a boy like that it's serious.  
Señoritas, don't follow him!  
Soon he will eat your hearts like cereals.  
Sweet Lolitas, don't go - you're still young!_

_But every night they fall like dominos._

Lo persiguen hasta las chiquillas de grados inferiores. Es alucinante. Eso me recuerda a como me rodeaban a mí los chicos cuando me empezaron a salir las tetas. Pero claro, él si aprovecha para gusanearse con todas, y puedo decir que también quiere hacerlo conmigo, pero una cosa es clara, puede tener a todas las chicas del instituto a sus pies, pero nunca a Wendy o a mí.

A mi amiga por su estúpida devoción hacia Stan Marsh, de verdad que a veces me produce nauseas las cursilerías a las que han llegado, pero bueno, no estamos hablando ahora de eso.

Y yo, pues que te digo, la verdad, ya que estamos en confianza, y es que cuando pasa algo, es porque yo así lo quiero, no porque alguien más lo quiera.

_How he does it only heaven knows._

En cierto sentido nos parecemos. Eso es algo que he podido observar a lo largo de todos estos días. Puedo decirlo. Ya que con nuestros atributos conseguimos del sexo opuesto lo que deseamos. Ambos bastante cínicos.

Nuestras miradas se están encontrando durante más tiempo también últimamente. Y sé que solo a mí me dedica una sonrisa de vez en cuando, desvelándome su quizás único defecto físico, sus dientes torcidos. Lo cual me hace sonreír, porque he podido notar que solo conmigo tiene ese tipo de confianza.

_All the other men turn gay where ever he goes - WOW!_

Sé que Kyle, Butters, y Kenny chorrean la baba por él, se les ve cuando pasa frente a ellos. Lo cual solo significa… más competencia. Suspiro agobiada.

Aunque confió por entero en mis encantos, solo espero que no resulte gay y solamente me sonría porque ve en mí una potencial mejor amiga. Jesús no, por favor, ten piedad, que no sea así. Porque por más chicas con las que este, quizás esto solo sea una pantalla.

¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerlo mío? Porque no lo quiero para estar simplemente un rato. No. Lo quiero mío. Completamente mío. ¿Qué puedo hacer de especial para superar a esa cantidad de competencia?

_Girls, with a boy like that it's serious.  
Señoritas, don't follow him!  
Soon he will eat your hearts like cereals.  
__Sweet lolitas, don't go - you're still young._

Hare lo que haga falta, incluso si tengo que volver a poner una bala entre los hermosos ojos azules del pervertido de Kenny, lo haré, esta vez con plena intensión.

Solo espero no tener que terminar enfrentándome con Wendy por él, ya que, a pesar de su "devoción de amor", cuando le da la gana termina con Stan, que ya varias veces me ha tocado hacerle el favorito, porque ni siquiera se atreve a hablarle por la rabia que le da porque el pobre chico no haga lo que a ella se le antoja, y se convierte en puta solo para hacerlo enojar y encelar. Varias veces he tratado de explicarle que así no se hacen las cosas, pero ella no me presta atención, que se joda, y que se joda todavía más si pretende quedarse con mi Craig.

_Yeah, with a boy like that it's serious.  
Señoritas, don't go - please don't go!  
Soon he will eat your hearts like cereals.  
Sweet lolitas, don't go - you're still young._

Y aunque me muera por meterme en sus pantalones tengo que resistir, gracias a Dios que siempre puedo tener a Manuel todas las noches, es mi mano derecha, o la izquierda para variar de vez en cuando. Hehe.

Con él tengo que operar de una manera distinta si quiero que las cosas salgan bien, si lo quiero enganchado a mis calzones por un buen tiempo. Y para eso he de usar todas mis habilidades, en el tire y afloja del desinterés. Lo que consiste en demostrarle interés pero no demasiado, hacerle saber que tengo otros compromisos, con otros hombres quizás, pero que estoy dispuesta a darle un espacio en mi ocupada agenda.

Sí, con el gym, el spa, la peluquería, la manicura, el estudio de idiomas, la práctica de un instrumento musical, el baile árabe, etc… etc… aunque mienta sobre dos o tres cositas, todo sea por llamar y avivar su completa atención.

_Sweet lolitas, don't go - you're still young._

Un día cualquiera, al regresar del descanso, lo encuentro casual sentado en mi lugar, al llegar me quedo en silencio pero con la mirada le reprocho, el simplemente me sonríe e igualmente lo hago yo, luego ocupa su lugar junto a mí, y así, casualmente me lo voy encontrando cada vez más mientras más lo siga ignorando.

Y las cosas resultaron, tal cual lo tenía planeado.

Lo malo es que después no nos maten los celos, ganar nuestra absoluta confianza requiere esfuerzo, y necesito saber si él está dispuesto a ello. La manera en que me besa lo puede asegurar, solo espero no estarme ilusionando demasiado y que después se me voltee la tabla. Pero luego de unos meses, sus cualidades de angelical no resultan ser superficiales, es un ángel completamente en su manera de ser, aunque pueda ser bastante tosco con los demás, a mí me tiene en un pedestal y yo… yo no podría estar más enamorada…

Salimos de clase, me lleva de la mano, mira profundamente a mis ojos, y alega:

– Eres la diosa de la belleza… eres mi afrodita…

Pienso que si este barco en el que viajamos llegara a naufragar… claramente nos hundiríamos juntos… pues por toda la eternidad… nuestros corazones se anclaron.


End file.
